Invisible
by HappyMonster
Summary: Bella esta enamorada del màs popular de la escuela, pero este tiene novia que solo lo quiere por ser Cullen y el no se da cuenta de la existencia de Bella, hasta que... Mejor Leeanlo xD Todos Humanos! One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás al vomito de mi cerebro ;) **

**Advertencia: Todos Humanos.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hola. Mi nombre: Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella, no es que porque me guste que me digan _"hermosa" _en italiano cada vez que me ven... más bien es que "Isabella" suena muy... medieval.

Descripción Física: Tengo ojos marrón (aburridos) y cabello hasta debajo de los hombros... igual marrón con destellos rojizos que solo en sol se puede ver. No soy muy notable, hasta podría ponerme de _nick _**(1)** _"La chica que no notaste ayer". _Soy de piel albina, aunque antes vivía en Phoenix, donde es necesario ponerse bloqueador solar como si fueras a la playa, yo nunca me bronceo, aunque tampoco me gusta. Me dicen que soy tan delgada que si bajo un kilo desaparezco, creo que exageran, pero si estoy debajo de lo normal.

Ubicación: ¿Ves ese campo de flores inmenso?, ¿Ves esa hermosa rosa roja en el centro? Pues... _Esa no soy yo_. Pero estoy segura que también puedes voltear unos... 90º grados a la izquierda, dos metros a la derecha... _no, esa no_, la que esta a su lado... ¡Esa soy yo! Bueno ya en serio, vivo en Forks junto con mi padre Charlie, solía vivir con Renné mi madre, pero se caso nuevamente con un beisbolista promedio (mas joven que ella) pero se podría decir que esta en su _"nivel de madurez"._

Amistades: Aunque mi circulo se conforma de 5 personas, en las únicas que confió son en Ángela y Ben, ellos son pareja y las personas con los mejores sentimientos, Ángela es la amiga que puedes llamar a las 3 de la mañana llorando, y te contestara preocupada por lo que te pasa, en vez de estar enojada por cortar su sueño con _Robert Pattinson._ Y Ben es de los amigos que te aconsejan en tu mejor decisión y que jamás te juzgan por tus decisiones. En cambio los otros tres... Para empezar, Mike Newton, el típico niño bonito que se cree que es un _Sex Symbol_, y nunca pierde la oportunidad de coquetearme, aun sabiendo que mi corazón solo pertenece a uno. El otro es Tyler, bueno el casi me atropella el año pasado y trato de recompensarlo invitándome al baile... ¿Necesito decir mas? Y por ultimo pero no menos _fastidiable, _Jessica Stanley el periódico escolar de chismes andando, se entromete en todo lo que puede, y siempre ah querido ser amiga de Tanya Denali, y ella fue la que me contó todo sobre _ellos..._

Los Cullen y los Hale, son los más populares de la escuela, más guapos, más inteligentes, más atléticos, parecían sacados de... cualquier serie de televisión. Los Cullen, en realidad no son hermanos entre si, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa los adoptaron, ellos tienen mucho dinero, así que adoptaron a Alice Cullen, por lo que veía y _me contaba Jessica _era muy hiperactiva, pequeña, y extremadamente delgada, con su cabello color azabache disparatados por todos lados, esta en todos los extraescolares... no se como le daba tiempo de todo eso, y ella es pareja de Jasper Hale, sobrino de el Dr. Carlisle, es algo raro... pero después de todo no eran familia, el es un chico muy reservado, rubio de hermosos ojos miel y le encanta tocar el violín , y se ah presentado varias veces en el auditorio, y en vez que los demás se burlaran (como lo harían con cualquier otra persona) le aplaudían... Ahora esta Emmett Cullen, parecía un... ¡OSO!, estaba gigante, tal vez por eso era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, es novio de Rosalie Hale (ya se los dije, no son familia, no se persinen **(2)**.) ella es rubia, alta, atlética, toda una _top model, _y se encontraba en el equipo de porristas, junto con...

Tanya Denali.

Mi peor pesadilla, solo por el simple hecho, de ser novia de la persona que más _amo _en el mundo... aunque el no se de cuenta de mi existencia...

Edward Cullen.

Aun no nacía un ser tan _perfecto _como el lo es... Con su hermoso peinado despeinado broncíneo, no era tan delgaducho como Jasper... Ni tan musculoso como Emmett, es... _Perfecto._ El no pertenece a ningún club, tal vez le parece poca cosa los clubes escolares, eso le daba un aire misterioso aun más irresistible... como si fuera posible.

Somos compañeros en clase de Biología, pero el siempre esta escribiendo cosas en su cuaderno... mirando la ventana, jugueteando con cualquier cosa, la única vez que me atreví a hablarle...

**_FlashBack_**

_Era una hermosa mañana, había sol y sentía que era mi dia de suerte, llegue al salón de Biología, hoy tenia una meta... hablar con Edward Cullen, y ahí estaba el tan perfecto como siempre sentado mirando hacia la ventaba, se veía algo melancólico y eso me apresuro a llegar y era el momento._

_"Hola... Soy Isabella Swan" – Dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara._

_"No creo que no sepas mi nombre, pero por educación es... Edward Cullen" – Me sentí terriblemente mal... estaba enojado y yo llegaba a perturbar su paz._

_"Perdón por molestarte..."_

_"Tu no me molestas, me molesta el mundo, pareciera que a ella no le importo" _

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Bueno... y ahí estaba mi larga historia al lado de Edward Cullen. Aun no entendía porque Tanya hacia de _menos _a ese ser tan perfecto... si tan solo el supiera lo que yo daría por, por lo menos que me mirara, que su atención estuviera solamente en mi, me dolía ver como Edward se desvive por Tanya, y que ella solo le rompe el corazón, varias veces eh espiado sus peleas, donde todo tiene las frases _"Solo salgo contigo por ser Cullen" "Deberías ser feliz, por salir con la capitana de las porristas". _Me rompe el corazón, verlo salir con lagrimas en los ojos, _si tan solo el supiera, _que mi atención siempre esta en el, y que es el dueño de cada sueño... de cada suspiro mió.

* * *

"Bella, en serio deberías participar, ¡Es una gran oportunidad para ti! Y podría ponerte en ¡Primera Plana!"- Rayos... Áng trataba de convencerme de que entrara al "Mega Concurso de Talentos", piensa que tengo una gran voz... y ciertamente tengo varias canciones que eh compuesto para _el_.

"No se Ang, me daría mucha vergüenza que se burlen de mi"

"Nadie se burlara de ti Bella, y si se burlan son idiotas, canta por ti, y por nosotros... ¿Nos harías ese favor?" - Estupido Ben y su poder de convencimiento...

"Esta bien, esta bien... Solo no hagan mucho escándalo" – No espere una respuesta y me levante a vaciar mi almuerzo, no estaba de humor, sin pensarlo voltee hacia la mesa de los populares y no pude ignorar a Edward que me estaba mirando fijamente... Acaso será que... _Naaah_ imposible...

**Edward POV**

Estaba harto de Tanya... la amaba eso era cierto, siempre me repetía, _"En el amor siempre hay uno que ama mas"_ pero en este caso... estaba seguro que ella no tenia ni al mas mínimo sentimiento hacia mi, y nadie lo creería, ella siempre quiere dar la escena de la "pareja perfecta" que "somos"... _Vaya mentira._ En este momento me sostiene la mano, y cuando nadie nos ve, la suelta de desgana, parece que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me afecta, que me rompe el corazón su desprecio. Decidí voltear hacia otro lado, no quería ver a la arpía que estaba al lado mío, cuando fije mí vista hacia otro lado, vi a la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto, era menuda, de tez tan pálida como la mía, aunque su largo y espeso cabello no me dejaba ver sus ojos... _Maldita sea_, quería ver esos ojos, la puerta de su alma. Seguí viéndola embobado, cuando de repente ella volteo hacia mi, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y sentí algo que jamás había sentido con Tanya, esos hermosos ojos _achocolatados_ como espuma... eran divinos, ella enseguida se sonrojo y volteo para otro lado, que lastima no verla mas tiempo... Estaba seguro que la había visto en otro lado, pero no estaba seguro de en donde, no creo poder haber ignorado tanta belleza.

* * *

"No te atreves a hacerlo" – Estupido Emmett, como hermanos siempre hacíamos apuestas, pero esta era ridícula, aunque con tal de ganar no me iba a acobardar.

"Claro que lo hago, solo me visto y de una vez vamos al_ Mega_ Concurso de Talentos" – En realidad solo iríamos a ver, pero yo _DETESTABA _esos concursos, fue por un trauma de pequeño, donde tenia que cantar y bueno... no era el mas afinado, aunque ahora para subir mi ego, tome clases de canto, de guitarra y de piano, y ahora se podría decir que era _bueno, _aunque no tan bueno para Tanya.

* * *

Llegamos rápidamente Alice, Emmett y yo, fuimos en mi _bebe_... en mi Volvo quise decir, Alice de inmediato se fue con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie a... hacer lo que suelen hacer, Tanya decía que estos concursos eran para _loosers _y tenia practica, así que no pudo venir y me quede solo.

Me senté en la segunda fila, no pude evitar estremecerme al ver el escenario... aun tenia miedo a cantar en publico... o delante de cualquier persona que no fuera de mi familia.

"Buenas tardes chicos, ¿Cómo están todos? Muy bien, empezaremos el concurso con... Lauren Mallory. ¡Pasa Lauren!" - Presento Ben, ese chico me caía bien aunque nunca lo había frecuentado, parece buena persona.

Pasaron cantantes, bailarines, actores, etcétera.... No es que yo fuera muy exigente, solo que nadie me llamaba la atención. Al final presentaron a otra cantante... _Para variar –_nótese el sarcasmo- Cuando vi a la joven salir de tras bambalinas... me di cuenta que era ella... la chica de la cafetería... la _hermosa..._

"Hola... Mi nombre es Bella y esta noche interpretare una canción escrita por mí... Emmm... se llama _Invisible" – _Bella...Bella...Bella... De repente todo se movía alrededor de ella, su voz era mas que delicada ¡No podía esperar a que empezara a cantar!

She can't see the way your eyes (Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos)

Light up when you smile (se encienden cuando sonries)

She'll never notice how you stop and stare (ella nunca se enterara cuando tu la dejas de mirar)

whenever she walks by (cada vez que caminas con ella)

And you can't see me the way you want her (y tu no puedes verme la forma enque la miras a ella)

but your everything to me (pero eres todo para mi)

I just want to show you (Yo solo busco mostrarte)

She don't even know you (ella no te conoce)

She's never gonna love you (ella nunca te amara)

Like I want to (como yo lo hago)  
And you just see right through me (y tu solo mira dentro de mi)

If you only knew me (si tu solo me conocieras)

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble (nosotros pudiéramos ser un hermoso, milagro, increíble)

Instead of just invisible (en lugar de simplemente invisible)

La sala exploto en aplausos... ella tenia la voz mas hermosa que jamás había escuchado en mis 17 años... la canción era más que preciosa... pero solo me recordó que tal vez, ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. Genial. _Vaya, el PlayBoy nunca tiene lo que quiere. _Estupida Consciencia ¬¬.

Cuando ella cantaba sentía que me miraba a mí... aunque eso no era posible, ni siquiera la conocía, tal vez solo era un juego mental que me traiciona. Vi que se fue atrás de las bambalinas y solo pude despedirme mentalmente de ella. Estaba cansado, traumado y decepcionado, que mis hermanos se fueran a la casa como pudieran, hoy era noche de ahogarme en mi depresión... Me subí a mi amado Volvo y decidí dar una vuelta, me sentía como en una película de desamor, por donde miraba veía a parejas besándose, disfrutando de la vida, fije mi vista en un parque y distinguí la figura de Bella en un columpio... No podía ser ella... o si? _Las jóvenes hermosas no deben estar solas en la noche en un lugar peligroso_, ni siquiera lo pensé y tome mi guitarra de el asiento de atrás, me baje del Volvo y me dirigí hacia ella con paso determinado, en cuanto mas me acercaba pude notar que mi ángel estaba llorando... no pude mas y me senté al lado de ella... tan hermosa, había una canción que había escrito durante la clase de Biología para una chica... no Tanya, alguna que llegara a mi vida especial y la había encontrado, no pude evitar sonreír, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba al lado suyo, así que empecé a tocar para que se percatara de mi presencia, y solo se sonrojo de inmediato y bajo la cabeza, mientras yo empezaba a cantar:

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar

Que estoy enamorado

Te quiero confesar

Que soy solo un esclavo

Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontre

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajarTe busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar tan dificil de hayar

Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Termine con una sonrisa en mis labios, estaba tan concentrado que no me percate, que ella lloro aun mas fuerte, la abrace tratando de consolarla, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, encajábamos perfectamente, como a _la medida._

_"_Que... que... que hermosa canción, ¿Es para tu novia? – Me dijo entre sollozos, no... Esta canción no era para Tanya...

"No... es para alguien que la merece, que me ah cautivado en cuestión de minutos, se podría decir que..._Amor a primera vista"_

"Ohh... entiendo, soy Bella Swan"

"Edward Cullen, realmente un placer hablar contigo" – Vi que fruncía el ceño, se veía tan graciosa, con el pulgar borre las arruguitas que se le habían formado en la frente.

"Y tu... ¿A quien le dedicaste esa canción que cantaste?"

"A alguien que... que... que no le canta canciones a su novia – rió-esta enamorado de alguien mas y que... le canta canciones a una desconocida acerca _de ese alguien mas_" – Esperen... hablaba de... ¡DE MI! Fingiré demencia... _Maldita sea, _tengo ganas de hacer el ¡Baile Feliz!

"¿En... en serio? Pues yo estoy enamorado de alguien que esta enamorado de una desconocida... ¿Te suena?"- Ella entendió el mensaje y se sonrojo bajando la mirada, la tome suavemente de la barbilla y nos quedamos mirándonos como perdidos en nuestro cielo personal, hasta que nos fuimos acercando y di el primer paso de besarla, esos labios tan carnosos y perfectos, besa _realmente bien, _olía y sabia como a fresas, tan delicioso, sentimos la necesidad de respirar y nos separamos.

"Te amo, desde... siempre, pero nunca te fijabas en mi"- Me confeso apenada... esa declaración no me la esperaba.

"No es posible ignorar esta belleza, perdón si no me había percatado, pero ahora que te tengo... no te dejare escapar tan fácil"

"Gracias" – Me dijo sollozando, no pude evitar besarla denuevo, hasta que recordé algo.

"Espera... ¿Quién gano el concurso?"

"¿A quien diablos le importa?, Si estoy contigo..."

* * *

**Nick (1): Ya saben... el nombre para mostrar en el msn (:**

**Persinen (2): Hacer la cruz de "En el nombre del Padre del Hijo & del espiritu Santo. Amen" Ustedes entienden xD  
**

**-.-**

**Hice pequeñas ediciones , porque no me habia gustado unas lineas xD, HOOOOY ES MI SANTO(: si si dia de la virgen de Guadalupe, & mi santo , okya:B**

**Gracias por sus reviews;) , ya saben si les gusto , solo dejen un review aunqe sea breve(: yo los contesto todos._.**

**Las canciones que use fueron:**

**Invisible - Taylor Swift **

**Sabes - Reik**


End file.
